Artificial fishing lures are commonly used to attract the interest of game fish. A wide variety of artificial fishing lures have been designed. Some common categories of lures include plugs, spinnerbaits, topwater baits, jigs, and jerk baits. Each of these baits is designed with a different type of action. For example, plugs (also known as crankbaits) often have the general shape of a bait fish, and are designed to swim under the water when retrieved. Spinnerbaits include a blade that spins during the retrieve. Topwater baits come in a variety of configurations and are designed to float on the surface of the water. Jigs typically include weighted heads that causes the baits to sink in the water, and are particularly suited for fishing at or near the bottom of a body of water. Jerk baits are designed to be retrieved with a series of tugs and pauses. While many different types of lures have been designed, the lures have limitations in the type of actions that can be achieved. Improvements are desired.